My lovely little gun
by Anath san
Summary: Déjame contarte la historia donde todos somos monstruos. [Riren] [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama -La llama asesina- y su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Déjame contarte la historia donde todos somos monstruos.

* * *

.

.

.

-Pov Levi-

El cielo sabía lo aterrador que lucía el paraje de las extensas ciudades, pues no paraba de llover desde que comenzó la masacre.

Recuerdo claramente que aquel día, el paisaje ni siquiera era agradable para mí, pues mis propios ojos habían sido testigos del fusilamiento de un hombre judío de mediana edad, junto a su pequeño hijo de no más de seis años.

Cuatro años menor que yo.

No se los comente a los que consideraba mis amigos. Ni siquiera sabía si eran mis amigos. Mi difícil carácter me cegaba al considerar a todos mis enemigos.

Farlan, Isabel y Eren se habían reunido de emergencia bajo aquel puente que guardaba una infinidad de recuerdos por nuestras aventuras de antaño. Un lugar que (esperábamos) se mantuviera en pie después de la que ya consideramos, una inminente guerra.

Recuerdo que yo era el único que no lucia asustado.

Recuerdo que, socarronamente, desee con todas mis fuerzas la supremacía contra el pueblo de mi amigo judío. Un estúpido pensamiento al tomar la situación como un simple juego.

Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? _Era_ un simple niño.

Todos _éramos_ solo niños.

Como hijo de una ciudadana alemana, cuyo padre había muerto por su patria, los beneficios hacia mi persona solo iban en aumento, mientras los supuestos enemigos debían subyugarse y morir. No había espacio para ellos.

Farlan e Isabel como ciudadanos polacos, y Eren de familia judía, tardaron en comprender la situación, a pesar de que _los limpiadores_ venían uno por uno.

Ni siquiera yo supe cuando comenzaron sus movimientos.

Ni siquiera cuando tocaron la puerta. Ni cuando la derribaron.

La primera familia en desaparecer fueron los Church, cuya ausencia dejo un vacío en el corazón de Isabel, y un gran temor en Eren.

Me mentía a mí mismo pensando que se habían ido a un lugar mejor. Un lugar donde no pasarían hambre, ya que mis compatriotas se asegurarían de brindarles un trato agradable a cambio de trabajo, como lo decían aquellos folletos propagandísticos.

Una parte de mi conciencia me gritaba que aunque la familia de Farlan era pobre, no necesitaban tomar un trabajo en los campos de concentración.

Debí de interpretar eso como una primera señal. Debí alzar la voz. Farlan debió gritar.

Pero solo _era_ un niño.

Farlan solo era un pequeño niño, al igual que su primo y sobrina.

Los que se los llevaron decían muchas cosas. Ellos proclamaban tener la respuesta. La ideología perfecta.

Aquella tierra donde vivíamos ya no era para simples mortales. El hogar de mis amigos se había convertido en el hogar de monstruos. Supuestos dioses que solo traían dolor e infringían desdicha.

 _Incluso a infantes. En especial a ellos._

Los limpiadores habían hecho su trabajo al llevarse a la segunda familia. La familia Magnolia.

Si bien, la familia de Farlan era polaca y pobre, la de Isabel era polaca y gitana. Dos combinaciones que llevaron a su padre a una muerte lenta y dolorosa en su propia casa.

Vi a Eren romperse de a poco como una frágil caja de cristal al contemplar el cuerpo inerte de lo que una vez fue su mejor amiga. Colgada en medio de su madre y padre.

Tres días después fui reclutado por el gobierno para ayudar en la búsqueda de la familia Jaeger.

Yo apenas había cumplido trece años.

No fue difícil hallarlos, ya que el llanto que soltaban los adultos por no poder proteger a sus retoños iba en aumento.

Pero, y a pesar de sus suplicas, ya nada se podía hacer, pues eran judíos. _Nuestro_ peor enemigo.

¿Los soldados del Führer tenían expectativas en mí?

Por supuesto. Tenían esperanza en cada una de las nuevas generaciones que heredarían su legado de magnificencia y superioridad.

Por esa razón el castigo para mí fue peor al darle mi ración a Eren por verlo en los huesos. Delgado y sin fuerzas.

Percibiendo que yo estaba colgado e implicado en este proceso de eliminación, porque si infringía las reglas, entonces yo era uno de ellos.

Y aunque tome su mano y corrimos todo lo que pudimos al aprovechar la conmoción que se había originado tras el desembarco de Normandía, el tren nos había abandonado. Comprendimos que no podría llevarnos al reino ajeno al dolor. Ya nada nos podía llevar a un lugar idílico.

Una tropa extranjera enemiga del Führer había interceptado nuestra huida al notar mi uniforme alemán. Golpeándome a pesar de que el judío suplicaba que me dejaran, gritándoles que yo no era el enemigo mientras lo sujetaban.

Fue entonces que lo comprendí.

En los ojos de los extranjeros note ira, desprecio, odio. No estaban enfadados conmigo. Estaban enojados con la guerra. Solo se estaban desquitando conmigo.

 _Con un niño._

Aunque tratara de confesar mis pecados, ellos seguirían afilando su cuchillo.

En ese punto. En ese preciso momento, no sabía si de nuevo estaba lidiando con humanos o bestias. Incluso cuando le dispararon a Eren una vez que logro librarse para detener los golpes y patadas contra mí.

No recuerdo exactamente que paso después. Inexplicablemente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tomaba _mi encantadora y pequeña arma._

Al despejarse mi mente, divise tirados los cadáveres de los extranjeros a un lado del castaño.

Cayendo de rodillas contra el pavimento, entendí que yo era un niño, un humano, un arma, un monstruo. Limpie mis lágrimas y contemple el cuerpo sin vida del judío.

Él ya era libre.

Eren, Isabel y Farlan solo fueron ángeles sumergidos en la tierra llena de monstruos. Niños inocentes nacidos en tiempos de guerra.

Su mayor error no fue haber nacido como judíos, polacos, gitanos u homosexuales. Su error fue haber nacido en una época, ciudad y un tiempo inadecuados.

No solo fue su error. Fue el mío también.

Comprendí que en el corazón de las personas no existen tonos negros de blancos como se cree burda e ingenuamente. El alma solo tiene tonos grises, y que como tal, no los vuelve buenos ni malos una vez que la desgracia llega a sus vidas.

Aquellos niños que despreciaba mi gente, no eran mis enemigos. No los odiaba. No los repudiaba. Yo los quería.

Ellos eran mis amigos.

Incluso el judío.

Siempre mentí. Le mentí a mi madre, a los soldados, a mi patria e incluso a mí mismo. Eren no solo era el judío del grupo.

Eren era mi amigo. Era la persona más especial para mí.

No todos son monstruos.

Mis amigos no lo fueron.

Los niños solo son víctimas de las circunstancias.

En el mundo que desgraciadamente nos tocó vivir, no existieron tonos totalmente obscuros o iluminados. Solo escalas grises que matizan a la conducta. Que nos vuelve humanos.

Eso lo comprendí a los catorce años.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No sabía si poner una situación romántica como tal, pero me decante por no describirla ya que el contexto infantil no ameritaba precisamente algo en un contexto amoroso (?).

La verdad, en un inicio no tenía una idea clara, pero en el consultorio de mi dentista se me ilumino el foco (?) y dio resultado esta pequeña historia.

Nunca había trabajado en primera persona, solo espero que no haya salido tan mal xd. Disculpen si existe un error anacrónico, narrativo u ortográfico. Si es así, háganmelo saber :D

La forma de este fic fue esculpida gracias a tres canciones, que son: O Children de Nick Cave, Gods and Monsters de Lana del rey (?) y Take me to Church de Hozier :D

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :D

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


End file.
